


It's Been A Long, Cold, Lonely Winter

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Incest, Platonic Cuddling, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Klaus and Ben don't want their brother to get sickOrY'all, the moon does things to your immune system.





	It's Been A Long, Cold, Lonely Winter

“Hey Luther! You wanna come out in the snow with us?” Klaus yelled.

Luther shook his head meekly. For him, cold weather meant an even weaker immune system, which meant getting sick. A lot. So he dressed in even more layers than he did normally and barely left the house.

Klaus ran over and shook his arm. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know…”

“Maybe I wanna spend some quality time with my big brother.”

“See, now your guilt tripping me.”

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseee?” He said, widening his green eyes and pouting.

Luther sighed and stood up from his spot on the couch. “Fine.”

“Yay!”

Klaus grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him towards the foyer. Allison was helping Five with his scarf, and Diego and Vanya were tying up their snow-boots. Diego looked up with a grin.

“He convinced you too?”

“Puppy-dog eyes man.”  
—————————————————————————————————-

Luther flopped onto his bed, worn out. Once they all got outside, a huge snowball fight broke out. There were many truces and betrayels, and eventually they made teams. By the time they got inside, they were all soaked and shivering. They split off to their separate rooms to get cleaned up.

He had pulled his sweater over a button up and grabbed a jacket as well. ‘Avoiding the cold didn’t go all to well today’ he thought. Remembering that Klaus had stole his blankets earlier, he snuck downstairs.

He crept past the living room, but jumped when he saw a dark figure staring at him from the couch.

“Hey, it’s only me, chill.” Ben whisper-yelled.

“What are you doing?” Luther retorted.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

They held a mini stare-off for a couple seconds. Luther shrunk into himself with a sigh.

“I’m trying to find a blanket.”

“Don’t you have some upstairs?”

“Klaus.”

Ben nodded slowly, clearly understanding. He dissapeared for a second, leaving his brother standing there, staring at the spot where he was. He came back with Klaus in tow, faces obscured by piles of blankets. Luther watched as they pulled the cushions off the couch and grabbed chairs from the dining room.

“What are you guys doing?”

“A pillow fort, obviously.” Klaus replied, a bit to loudly considering the hour. “Dont want ya catchin a cold because of me big guy. Now, come help.”

10 minutes later, the brothers had set turned the living room into a pillow fort. Apparently they had been to loud, because pretty soon the others found their way downstairs.

“Join us!” Klaus beckoned from the inside mountain of blankets. One-by-one they crawled inside, greeted by a half asleep Luther with Ben leaned against his arm, book in hand. Five moved towards Ben, accidentally brushing against Luther’s side. The blonde flinched, then leaned closer to the two of them.

Klaus remembered something he had said to his brother. “Not to many ladies up on the moon I suppose.” 'No one at all.’ He corrected sadly. A slight smile crossed his face as an idea occurred to him.

“DOGPILE!” He yelled, prompting all of his siblings (except Five, because I guess he’s too old for that.) to land on top of Luther, who quietly accepted his fate. Five did seem to get the memo though, because he silently held his twin’s hand.

They were all asleep within the hour.


End file.
